


Just Walking In The Rain

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cute, Dating, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; CW RPS, Jensen/Jared, Jensen burnt the turkey but Jared ate it anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Walking In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



They have only been dating for a few months, and on this Valentine’s Day, Jared is a little unsure how to express his love to Jensen. Should he go balls to the walls crazy--a romantic dinner, a little moonlight dancing under a starry sky, and finish big with making love to his boyfriend by the fire with rose petals scatted on the floor surrounding them with the sweet aroma? Or should he go low-key and simple--a box of chocolates and a beautiful bouquet of long stem roses and a day in bed cuddling. Fingers crossed, Jared goes with the low key, gift from the heart. 

On this morning, Jensen wakes warm and blissful in bed, eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings as he opens his eyes. The golden rays of dawns early light kisses his freckled cheeks as the pleasant realm of dreams drifts from his mind. He inhales, exhales, a deep breath of fresh air puffing from his chest as he stretches. His spine pops as he twists out the kinks in his back, his toes wiggling as the warmth of the cozy bed snuggles his body. Sighing blissfully, he opens his eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world. His lover Jared sits beside him, holding out the pretty flowers, and his hazel eyes sparkle as he smiles softly. 

“Are those flowers for me?” Jensen asks, smiling fondly.

Jared nods, inquiring, “Is this...alright? Is it not enough? Or too much?” 

If Jensen thought he loved his boyfriend before, his heart has grown two sizes with dearly love and affection. He was never a fan of lavish gifts. A kiss and hug for Jared was more than enough to warm his heart with joy. He sits up and leans over to lightly kiss Jared's cheek, pink lips soft on warm skin; he hugs Jared, nuzzling into his soft hair. “It's perfect, baby. I love you.” 

Jared smiles brightly and kisses Jensen as he hugs the man who holds his heart for ransom.

It’s a relaxing day perfect for lounging around in soft gray sweatpants and cotton boxers, they don’t need to dine out at a fancy establishment; pizza and beer is the best dinner for a sweet holiday. Cuddling in bed, blissful and cozy warm, Jensen snuggles his big teddy bear lover. He kisses Jared lovingly, pressing a hand to his chest, over his heart, feeling the steady thump-thump-thump of his boyfriend’s heart. Jared’s dimples sparkle as he grins fondly, his heart fluttering lovingly as he licks his pink candy sweet lips. He palm’s Jensen’s cheeks and pulls him closer, bringing him in for a sweet hot kiss. 

Their lips meet tenderly, hot and wet, soft and honey sweet. “I love you, Jensen. Love you with all my heart and soul.” Jared whispers across his boyfriend’s lush lips, kissing Jensen passionately. 

Jensen smiles into the kiss, and snuggles close to his boyfriend, hugging him, purely enjoying the feeling of being in Jared’s loving arms, right where he’s meant to be. 

Months later, when Thanksgiving rolls around, a cuddle fest with fluffy pillows and warm blankets is the best way to spend the night, neither man able to sleep without their lover snuggled by their side. Jensen and Jared retreat to the big soft bed for some snuggling after a festive turkey day. 

“You are really sweet, you know that?” Jensen says, bundling under the cozy blankets that smell like home and love and comfort. “You didn’t have to eat the turkey.” 

Jared pats his swollen tummy, smirking. “It was delicious.” 

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire.” Jensen teases, because he knows for a fact that the turkey wasn’t ‘delicious.’ It was burnt to a crisp and disgusting, but Jared still ate it anyway, making him the best boyfriend in the entire world and proving how big a heart he has. 

Laying his head on Jared's chest, he smiles fondly and palms his cheek, thumbing over the soft skin as he leans in to kiss him sweetly. “Thank you for putting up with my bad cooking. You are the best boyfriend in the entire world.” Jensen adores. “I love you, Jared. I love you with all my heart. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I dream about when I slip off to sleep. I love you, sweetheart.” 

Jared wraps his arms around his boyfriend and hugs him tight, smiling as he tenderly whispers “I love you, Jensen.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/203784.html?thread=43566344#t43566344)


End file.
